


One Bowl Of Chocolate Chip Ice Cream

by OneSlimyBoi



Series: Not So Straight From Hell [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Demon AU, Demon Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Demon Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Demon Logic | Logan Sanders, Demon Summoning, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, These demons kinda horny ya'll, Virgil Janus and Patton r idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSlimyBoi/pseuds/OneSlimyBoi
Summary: When bored, friends Janus, Virgil and Patton decide to attempt what they assume is a fake demon summoning they found online. What they don’t expect is for it to work. And also for the demons to be that attractive.
Series: Not So Straight From Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988224
Comments: 51
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

It was nothing really, just a demon summoning. Pretty standard friend hangout stuff. Janus found the summoning spell online from god knows where, neither him nor Virgil were at all convinced it would do anything. It was just a stupid thing for them to do on a boring friday evening.   
  
Patton on the other hand wasn’t so sure. Janus and Virgil had told him a million times to chill out, it was fine, nothing was really going to happen. It was just for some dumb fun. “But what if something  _ does _ happen?” Patton insisted, watching worriedly as his friends gathered the strange ingredients required.   
  
Janus rolled his eyes, mismatched amber and blue, pulling open the drawer and grabbing a knife. Patton gasped, “Why do we need a  _ knife _ !?”    
  
“Incase the demon is hostile?” Janus said as if it were obvious. Virgil scoffed, “Don’t scare him like that Jan.” Patton looked between his two friends desperately, they were always doing things Patton didn’t like the sound of.   
  
Patton was often described as a goodie-two shoes, he liked to simply follow the rules because life was easier that way. He’d also been described as childish, he liked things sweet and innocent.    
  
Which was why it was such a surprise to everyone when they found out Janus and Virgil were his best friends. Virgil was sweet deep down, but he had an emo-gothic style and although he did have anxiety, he also liked to watch horror films, loved creepy crawlers like spiders (Patton  _ hates _ spiders) and stayed up all night like a vampire.    
  
Janus’ sweetness was much, much deeper down, but Patton knew it was there. ...Underneath the strange interest in dangerous things from animals that can kill you to literal psychopaths. They just had… interesting pastimes is all.    
  
Case and point, their idea of something fun to do when they were bored was to try and summon a  _ demon _ . “Alright, i got the stuff!” Virgil called out, sinking down to the kitchen floor and placing all the items in his arms down.   
  
“We have to draw one of those freaky summoning circles.” Virgil said, looking at the summoning spell on Janus’ phone. “With what?” Patton asked, taking a few hesitant steps forward into the kitchen. It was the apartment the three of them shared together, they hadn’t been living together for too long and Patton was maybe starting to regret it a little.   
  
“Blood?” Janus offered. Patton squealed, “No!” Janus snickered, “I’m kidding, Pat.” Patton let out a sigh, both of his friends turned out to be joking a lot of the time when they said things, but he was never sure since they had been serious about some creepy weird things before.    
  
“We can risk our kitchen floor for this, right? Like if it gets stained forever with a demon summoning circle?” Virgil asked. Janus shrugged, “Sure, sounds fine to me.” Patton was about to interrupt but Virgil was already up, going to his room to grab some paint.    
  
Patton sighed, he wasn’t going to win this one. He just hoped his friends were right about nothing happening. He didn’t believe in all of the supernatural, but messing with demon stuff definitely wasn’t his thing. Satan is scary!   
  
Virgil came back, swiftly pulling out a small pot of paint and a paintbrush, leaving a purple trail of paint in the shape of a circle on the kitchen floor. Patton hoped they would be able to get that off, or the landlord would kill them.    
  
Janus placed some candles on the ground, “I feel like we're in some crappy horror film.” Virgil snorted, “One of those stupid romance horrors where they fall in love with a demon that eats them after.”   
  
Patton blinked, that… wasn’t a horror film stereotype. How many horror films had his friends watched for  _ that _ to be a common theme? As Janus lit the candles, Virgil took a seat sat crossed legged on the ground. He looked up at Patton, “Come on.”    
  
Patton swallowed nervously, slowly creeping over and sitting down on the floor. Janus sat down a moment later, “So, what are we supposed to do exactly?” Virgil looked at the phone once more, “We gotta chant the spell, oo spooky.” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.    
  
“Which is?” Janus asked. “Three times in a row, i wish to use this spell to summon a demon straight from hell.” It was Janus’ turn to roll his eyes at that, “Bet this was made up by an edgy thirteen year old.”   
  
Virgil smirked, placing the phone down beside him, “Oh, i almost forgot. Apparently we need to place a bowl of ice cream in the center.” Patton blinked, “... Ice cream?” Virgil nodded, “Yep. Preferably chocolate, demon’s favourite flavour apparently.”   
  
Confused, Patton stood up and went over to the freezer. He pulled the door open and grabbed the tub of ice cream, chocolate with chocolate chips. He took a bowl out of the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer, then scooped some of the ice cream into the bowl.   
  
“So, we’re basically offering the demon… a bowl of ice cream?” He asked, going back over to the other two and sitting back down, placing the bowl in the center of the summoning circle as he did.    
  
“Guess so.” Virgil said, “Who knew Demon’s liked ice cream so much.”    
  
“Alright, are we doing this or what?” Janus said. Virgil nodded, “Yeah, let’s just do it already.” Patton took in a deep breath, “Alright.”   
  
He repositioned himself so he was sitting with his legs crossed like the other two, maybe it was part of the spell, he wasn’t sure. He could feel the nervousness bubbling inside of him but he didn’t say anything else about it, Virgil and Janus were going to do it either way so Patton might as well be there.    
  
“I wish to use this spell to summon a demon straight from hell.”    
  
“I wish to use this spell to summon a demon straight from hell.”    
  
“I wish to use this spell to summon a demon straight from hell.” it fell silent. There was a few moments of them all staring intensely at the circle, Patton biting his lip so hard he thought it might bleed, if anything, anything at all happened, he knew he would be running for his room immediately.    
  
But nothing did. The flames of the candles danced around as they always did, the ice cream ever so slowly melting in the bowl, silence filling the kitchen completely. Virgil sighed, “Dang.”    
  
Then, one of the candles went out. “Weird, your sigh wasn’t strong enough to blow out a candle.” Janus said. Virgil shrugged, “Probably just a random breeze or something.” Then another went out, the one directly next to it.    
  
Patton blinked, “That… doesn’t make sense. You can’t just blow out candles like that, your not even speaking loudly.” Then another. The three exchanged a look, “Well.. that’s a little weird.” Virgil said.    
  
“I’m sure it’s nothing. Let’s just clean this up and see if we can get this paint off the floor.” Janus said, about to push himself to a standing position when another candle blew out. “Four…. In order.” Patton said slowly.    
  
“Patt, come on, it’s-” Then another. Then one more went out. Patton felt confusion and panic rise in him, what on earth was going on? Then three more went out, over half of the circle of candles now being unlit.    
  
Four, three, two… Patton’s breath hitched in his throat as the last candle went out, plunging the kitchen into darkness. “What the hell was that-?” Janus’ sentence was cut off by an almost blinding flash of red light, making all three of them flinch back with their arms up in an attempt to cover their eyes.    
  
It disappeared in a second, leaving behind a much softer, pale red glow. It was almost  _ sparkling _ , the circle on the ground was left with a dim red outline, and the bowl of ice cream.... Was in the hands of a complete stranger standing right in the middle of their kitchen. Next to two other strangers. And all three of them had piercing, glowing deep red eyes.    
  
And Patton couldn’t believe his eyes. Was he dreaming? He had to be, _ surely, _ three strangers, weirdly tall strangers, were standing in the middle of his and his friends’ apartment kitchen, having just appeared after the most blinding flash of light he’d ever seen, after they attempted a  _ demon _ summoning spell.    
  
There was no way he was awake. But he  _ felt _ so awake. And they looked so  _ real _ . One, the one standing in the middle holding the bowl was green clad, chunky black boots and ripped jeans, yet his top half was cleaned up a little, a green blazer and a grey shirt with practically half of the top buttons undone. His hair was a dark brown mop, with a white streak through it. He was grinning like a maniac, with those deep, red eyes.    
  
The one on the left looked remarkably similar to him, both strong jaws and defined muscles, and again, they were  _ tall _ . He had swooped dark brown locks, a white fully buttoned shirt, a red blazer, black trousers and heeled boots. They both had olive skin and this one had a charming smile, again with those deep, red eyes Patton couldn’t help but find himself staring into, almost like a trance.    
  
And the final one. He was the same height as the others, perhaps even a smidge taller, although he was less muscly, but still by no means a twig. He had a white shirt also, but instead of a blazer he wore a navy blue vest, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up his forearms. He also had glasses perched on the edge of his nose, and those same red eyes. They were almost shining, a glossy red that didn’t look anywhere near as frightening as it did on something like a rat.    
  
The one in blue cleared his throat, Patton noticed he had a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, “Apologies for taking so long, getting these two to the overworlds is an  _ ordeal _ .” He shot a glare at the two beside him, “Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Logan, head of the summoning organization.” He said, his voice precise and somewhat cold.    
  
The green glad one spoke up next, voice rather squeaky, “And i’m Remus! Thanks for the ice-cream, humans usually get the flavour wrong.” He tipped the bowl upside down and let the ice cream drop straight into his throat, swallowing it seemingly no problem. He grinned once more, “My favourite was when a human dropped their blood into it!”    
  
Then finally, the one in red spoke, his voice much richer than Remus’. “And i am Roman! Me and my brother Remus here are in charge of dealing with humans who try to get away, or document evidence of us, etc.”    
  
Logan nodded, “Yes. Therefore it will be much easier if you simply let us do what we must. As you have summoned us, we must erase your memories, and the source you got the enchantment from, to keep it from spreading any further. Somehow we have not yet managed to erase it from this god forsaken place.” He huffed after the last part.    
  
He looked down at his clipboard for a moment then back up at the completely shell-shocked humans, gawking at them with the widest eyes. “Ah, i see you have not yet gotten over the human stage of shock. Do you perhaps need a moment?”    
  
“We’re real, i swear! Look, i can prove it by stabbing you!” Remus went over to the counter and grabbed the knife Janus had jokingly got out earlier, “Which one?” Logan shot him a look, “Remus, put that down. You know you are not permitted to harm any humans unless necessary.”   
  
Remus pouted and blew a raspberry at Logan, but placed the knife down nonetheless. “So.” Logan turned back to the three young adults still frozen on the floor, “May we get your names for the records, please?”   
  
Neither of the three spoke for a moment, in complete shock still. Three strangers, apparently actual  _ demons _ , were standing in front of them, in all their strangely attractive demon glory, saying they had to  _ erase their memories _ from the apparently  _ real _ summoning spell?   
  
“Holy shit,” Janus spoke finally, “We actually summoned three fucking demons.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Logan liked his job. Well… it was adequate. It was a rather high ranking job, which he liked, although the job itself could be a bit tedious. His job mostly consisted of, when an actual summoning spell was found and used correctly, going to the humans who used it and erasing their memories and the source of the spell.   
  
He wasn’t a fan of the overworlds. Any of them. Yes, there are more than one. All exactly the same, copies of the same earth, filled the same creatures, humans. And the summoning spell and how to perform it correctly had been spread across all of them, hence why he hadn’t yet managed to completely get them all under control.   
  
He found it somewhat amusing that a bowl of ice cream had become a common snack for human kind. So many who would never suspect what they could do with the simple frozen treat. Things were very different in the underworld, which is why Logan couldn’t deny that although he wasn’t a fan of humans, they were certainly interesting.   
  
Especially their looks, they all looked so unique and different. Unlike demons, most looking rather similar. All demons held the same deep red eyes, most with the same dark red or brown locks too. Logan had also noticed that humans were mostly much shorter than average demon height. These humans in particular were interesting, especially the one in the middle who had just spoken up.   
  
His eyes, they were two different colours. It was something Logan had never seen before, one a washed out blue and the other a warm amber. His hair was a fair blonde, there were several, some very odd looking, piercings in his ears and he wore a black hoodie with a strange symbol and the word “Nirvana” on it. Logan raised an eyebrow, humans had such strange things on their clothing. Their clothing was strange to begin with, nothing like the usual demon attire.   
  
Demon attire was usually smart, although some demons, like Remus for example, liked to mess things up a little. Still, Logan had seen some humans wearing much, much worse. His attention turned to the next human along. Hair brown with black tips, eyes a very similar shade to the amber in his friend’s eye, and also wearing a hoodie, his a plain black with a subtle plaid pattern. He also had piercings, but less and more simple than the other’s.   
  
Although he didn’t entirely approve of their strange looks and clothing, it was refreshing to see something different. So much in the underworld was the same old, so much black and grey, and the colour he had learned was a stereotypical demon colour for humans, red. He often wondered how humans had gotten as much information as they had, even though a lot of it was still incorrect, a surprising amount was also right.   
  
The final human was smaller than the other two, strawberry blonde locks with round glasses and bright green eyes. He was wearing a fluffy light blue sweater with shorts and knee-high socks. It was what, too humans, would be considered ‘cute’. Demon’s didn’t really have cute as a standard. After all, they weren’t looking for cute things in hell.   
  
He cleared his throat as he had done before, “So, shall we begin the process? I will admit from the screams i’ve heard before it seems to be at least mildly painful, so be prepared for that.”   
  
On occasion, things would go smoothly enough that the human’s shock didn’t wear off, leaving them frozen, usually on the ground, for Logan to get his job done quickly and simply. He had to do it, he had no choice, they couldn’t let the information keep spreading or it would turn into a disaster, humans summoning demons left and right and causing an imbalance down in the underworld.   
  
No such luck this time however, as soon as the three humans had realised that in fact yes, there were three actual demons standing in front of them, and yes, they were quite literally going to have their memories erased, they inevitably decided they weren’t going to just sit there and let it happen.   
  
The dark haired one scrambled to his feet, pulling the blonde one up with him, he shot a look at the green eyed one who then suddenly hopped up also. They spared a glance back at the demons for a second before they were off. Logan sighed, he didn’t bother, he already knew Remus and Roman would be able to easily catch them. Still, his job would be a lot easier if the humans would simply not run, it was a useless affair.   
  
He turned to Roman and Remus, neither of which had moved, and raised a brow. Remus shrugged, "We thought we could at least give them a head start." Logan sighed, all demons were ten times faster than any human was. 

It was only when they heard the click of the door opening that the brothers finally moved. They couldn't risk more people seeing them, it was just more mess to clean up and it could get out of hand very fast. 

Roman came back almost immediately, the blue sweater wearing one and the dark haired one in his grip. The dark haired struggled while the other remained frozen. "LeT- uS- Go!" he hissed. Logan rolled his eyes, _humans_.   
  
He looked up, where was Remus with the blonde human?   
  
  
Remus _loved_ humans. They were so _weird_ , it was shit-tastic! (A word he made up, he did that often, he got bored with the limits of already existing languages) He loved their weird looks and actions, everything about them was so chaotic and Remus loved nothing more than pure, utter chaos. They were full of so many surprises too!   
  
Like this one, he chased the blonde human into a corner. Then the human _hissed_ at him. He gasped, “Humans _hiss_ !?” He said excitedly. The guy looked dumbfounded at Remus’ reaction and Remus took the chance to grab him, throwing him over his shoulder.   
  
He kicked and wriggled but Remus knew he was a lot stronger than any human too. Demons were a much superior species overall, it was amusing to watch humans try though. Their struggling and strangled words were fun to watch and listen too. He went back into the kitchen, enjoying the look on the other two’s human’s faces upon him entering.   
  
Roman looked to Logan, “We’ve never even been here this long before, we should probably just get it over with already.” Logan nodded, but Remus suddenly spoke up, “Wait!” The other two turned to look at him with questioning looks, they were used to Remus interrupting, but he didn’t usually interrupt when they were on a job, he just let Logan get on with it.   
  
“This one _hisses_ . And he’s so freaky looking, i love it! Can i keep him? It’s just one human, pleaseee?” Remus asked, a whiny-begging tone in his voice. Logan sighed, “Remus, you _know_ we can’t just take a human back to the underworld.”   
  
Remus pouted, “But Lolo! He’s like a cute little face-bitting kitten!” Logan hummed, a face-biting kitten was the most ‘cute’ thing in the underworld. It was giant and, you know, bit people's face off, but still.. He scanned over the other two human’s faces, the look of pure shock and bewilderment never failed to entertain him, humans really did never change.   
  
The smallest one in particular caught his eye, his strawberry blonde locks and currently wide grassy green eyes, he had the innocent sort of look Logan never saw anywhere in hell for… obvious reasons.   
  
“Logan? Come on, i’m getting bored.” Roman huffed. He adjusted his left arm which was holding the dark haired human, Logan reminded himself he really needed to learn their names, who hissed at him in response.   
  
“They both hiss!” Remus gasped. “Is this a regular human thing we have yet to notice?” Roman asked outloud. “Let us go, you weird- attractive- demon men!” The black hoodie clad one yapped, scrambling to get out of Roman’s grip once more.   
  
“Awe, your right, they are pretty cute.” Roman practically cooed, completely ignoring the fact the man was struggling so hard. Logan sighed, “The point still stands that we have absolutely no way of keeping them alive in the underworld, and the balance between this world and ours will be upset. We have to erase their memories and leave them behind.”   
  
Both Roman and Remus huffed like annoyed children not getting their way, but Logan brushed them off. He glanced at the clipboard he had placed down on the kitchen counter, remembering. “Ah, yes, we still need your names.”   
  
He turned to the humans, looking at them expectantly. There was silence for a moment before the smallest one spoke up, “Uhm…. why do you need our names?” He asked. “So we have documentation of who’s memories we have erased in case anything goes wrong, of course.” Logan explained.   
  
The human nodded slowly, “Uh… alright, i guess that makes sense? So… about this memory erasing thing…” He drew out his words and Logan narrowed his brows, “Are you trying to stall, human?”   
  
The man blinked, eyes going wide like they had before. “Uh-” Logan stepped closer, until he was standing directly in front of the other. “I have a job to do, and i will not allow a _human_ to get in the way.” He said harshly, leaning down closer to the human’s face, “So, if you will, _name_ ?”   
  
“P-patton Hart…” He stuttered out, Logan noticed his cheeks go slightly pink, but he didn’t have time to analyse the human’s confusing nature. He snapped his gaze to the dark haired human.   
  
“... Virgil.” He muttered. Logan hardened his look, “Virgil storm…” He looked to Remus, he needed an answer from the third human too. Remus slipped the human off his shoulder, switching to a different position where he held him with both arms.   
  
He was still struggling and trying to get out of Remus’ grip but Logan knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere. “Name?” He had a feeling it wouldn’t work but he tried it anyways.   
  
“Go to hell!” _Of course_ . “You do realise that is where we are from, don’t you?” He said, getting a snicker from Roman and Remus. The guy stopped, face red from embarrassment. Logan tried again, “Name?”   
  
The human huffed, “Janus Cieton.” Logan nodded, jotting the names down on his clipboard to file away later. “Thank you. Now, i recommend you stay still, it may or may not make the process less painful, but it may be worth trying for your sake.”   
  
He moved closer to Patton once more, who gulped as he approached. He wished it were a faster process, it could really be a pain sometimes, then his thoughts were interrupted by Patton’s still stuttering voice, “W-wait! What if we… m-made a deal?” Logan looked down at him, one eyebrow raised.   
  
“A deal?” He echoed, confused by the human’s request. Patton nodded, “Y-yeah! In movies n’ stuff they always… make deals… with demons.” _Ah_ . Human entertainment, strange wastes of time. And horribly inaccurate, too.   
  
Still, Logan was intrigued by what sort of deal this human thought he could make. “What exactly do you propose?” Patton blinked, “U-uhm… well… you guys seem pretty interested in human stuff and all… what if we were to, you know, show you around and teach how human stuff works?”   
  
Logan stared at him for a moment, _what_ ? Roman gasped, “Like, _all_ the human stuff? Like that thing where people pretend to be other people for entertainment?” Virgil looked up at him, “You mean… acting?”   
  
“Oo, oo! I have questions too! Specifically about humans who eat other humans.” Remus said, leaving Janus to look at him with a disgusted face. Logan let out a sigh, “While these two may have an interest in the human world, _i_ do not share it, and we have a job to do. We cannot simply just let you go.”   
  
“B-but… isn’t there anything you're curious about? Surely there’s something! Seems like you don’t really know anything about humans, isn’t there something you want to know or try?” Patton asked, voice growing desperate.   
  
Logan looked at him silently for almost a solid minute, he could tell by Patton’s face he was uncomfortable about the staring but Logan didn’t move his gaze. He finally spoke up, “Yes. In fact, there is something i’m curious about.”   
  
He then looked up, glancing between Roman and Remus, “Let them go.” Roman and Remus both looked puzzled, but released their holds anyways. Logan spoke up again before any of the humans could, “We are going to make a deal, and if you don’t stick to it, there _will_ be consequences.”   
  
He folded his hands behind his back, “In exchange for us letting you keep your memories, you will answer our questions, and act as sort of human guides as we have some time here in this overworld.”   
  
Patton looked at him with a confused puppy look, “That’s.. All?” Logan felt a slight smirk on his face, “Do we have a deal?” Patton looked him up and down for a second before, “Uhm.. sure, i guess so. Do we just shake hands or…?”   
  
Logan nodded, stretching out his hand. Patton took it and shook it gently, “So… we’ve made the deal now.” Logan nodded once more. Remus grinned, “So we get to stay here!?”   
  
“Yes, Remus. Not forever, but we can spare a while. Time moves much quicker here than in the underworld, no one will care if we take a little longer than usual.” Logan said. “Fantastic!” Roman said, in his usual dramatic flair voice, then immediately turning to Virgil, the one closest to him, to start rambling on all his human questions.   
  
Logan could hear Remus’ distinctive voice in his other ear, probably saying something disgusting and off-putting to Janus. Well, they were stuck with them now, they had made a deal.   
  
He glanced over at Patton, watching as the other awkwardly gave him a small wave and a tiny smile between looking at his friends with concern. Logan flashed him a small smile back, after all, he was rather happy in that moment. It wasn't his fault that Patton hadn’t asked for the details of their deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, where do we go from here, you ask? wherever the fuck my mind takes us.  
> Uh, so... things may get a lil... yaknow... at times in this fic- i'm just saying- i don't write full on smut lmao but still-- i mean, it is just 3 super horny demon boys- I don't know what else you expected-  
> Then again there's also probably going to just be a bunch of clown fuckery where they're literally just being idiots and not being smutty at all because my mind is like that so- yeAH-  
> idk when new one shots are gonna come out either because i'm a wreck and i can't do schedules 👌👌  
> Okay, toodles! <3

**Author's Note:**

> SO HERE WE ARE- so basically this is gonna be a series of one shots of these guys being gay idiots- the second part should be out pretty soon, so yeah! <3


End file.
